Laboratory
Laboratory is a Hidden Object Location in the Seekers Notes: Hidden Mystery game. Laboratory was introduced to the game as part of the Legend of the Alchemist Update released on September 5, 2018 and comprised the first part of the update's Timed Challenges. It was an Event Location for the month of September. Laboratory is the 55th location to be added to the Darkwood Town Map. Diary Entry: Unlocking and Open Quest Laboratory unlocks at Game Level 159. During the Legend of the Alchemist Special Event, Players level 11 or higher were able to unlock this event location. A quest will be given by Helen to help find the missing Laboratory Key to open its locked gates. The Key is obtained by exploring any of the other unlocked Hidden Object Locations or by playing either the Haunted Lights or Treasure Box Puzzles and successfully completing it. Once found, Helen will give Players a set of 10 Liquid Time Access Passes to start. During the Special Event challenge, once unlocked, Laboratory required Special Item Access Passes to play. In addition to Energy Points, a certain number of the Access Pass called Liquid Time was required for each play of Laboratory. The number of Liquid Times needed depended on the Rank of the Location. Liquid Time was found by successfully exploring and for the first and only time dispelling any of the other unlocked Hidden Object Locations or by playing the Haunted Lights or Treasure Box puzzles. The two Puzzles and Regular Locations such as Mayor's Office; Ballroom; Marketplace; Docks; Hunter's House; and Observatory award 3 to 5 Liquid Time upon successful completion. Premium Locations such as Clothing Store; Dressing Room; Garden; Ship; Antique Shop; and Old Square award 5 to 8 Liquid Time upon successful completion. Premium Locations are those which require special access items to enter. Once the event ended with the 2018 Halloween Update, Laboratory no longer requires Special Items/ Access Passes to play and the Liquid Time was removed from the game. Laboratory is now a Regular Location, requiring only Energy to play. Playing this location during Special Event Timed Challenges will yield 3 to 5 Special Event Access Passes per win. Items The following is a list of Hidden Objects that can be found in Laboratory. Depending on the Rank and Game Mode you may not have to find all the items in one play of the Location. * Armillary Sphere * Bellows * Boot * Bust * Butterflies * Cactus * Cane * Chocolate * Copper Bar * Drawing Compass * Envelope * Funnel * Gloves * Kerosene Lamp * Magnet * Medal * Medical Mask * Owl Figurine * Padlock * Pendant * Smoking Pipe * Stained Glass * Suitcase * Telescope * World Map NOTE: Each hidden object item usually has 2 different versions that alternate randomly. Morph mode has its own items that need to be found, separate from those listed above. Collection Item Sets Listed below are the Collection Item sets specific to the Laboratory Location. note a random special fixer is also awarded when a collection is combined. Hints ~~Please list any helpful hints here~~ Category:Hidden Object Game Category:Hidden Object Locations Category:Hidden Object Modes Category:Seeker's Notes: Mysteries of Darkwood Category:Quests Category:Timed Challenges Category:Walkthrough